


Wrung Out

by gerbilfluff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belly Expansion, Force-Feeding, M/M, Piss kink, Sadism, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilfluff/pseuds/gerbilfluff
Summary: Can’t sleep tonight, so you’re all getting this one early.Quick little Billford drabble set while Ford’s chained up in the Fearamid’s penthouse suite.





	Wrung Out

“Oh, yeah...!” Bill’s eye popped wider in realization. “You humans have waste systems you’ve gotta keep dumping out before too long, don’t you?“ The eye quirked upwards with wicked glee.

Ford lurched against his spiderweb of glowing blue shackles and chains, as Bill ran a pointed finger slooowly downward, dragging from the top of Ford’s turtleneck to his aching groin. Let the fingertip slink underneath the waistband of Ford’s trousers, trailing lopsided lazy circles against the slight bulge to the curly-haired skin, around and around. "Now isn’t. That. _Unfortunate_ … for you.”

Ford had time for a tiny, pleading “no…!” before Bill slapped the flat of his hand against Ford’s bladder.

The chains rattled and jangled as Ford ground his jaw tight, shaking to hold on. Bill’s hand came to rest upon his lower abdomen again. Rubbing. Starting, oh so gently, to push.

“Come _on_ now, Sixer. What’s the big deal?” said Bill, leering at the sweat prickling out along Ford’s brow. “It’s not like you’d be the first human to ever wet their pants in front of me before.”

“Don’t… want… to give you the satisfaction,” Ford growled under his breath.

“Well, what if I helped out, huh?” asked Bill, his voice sweet as aspartame as he unfastened Ford’s pants, letting them flop loose to the floor of the penthouse suite. He tugged a thick, sunset-pink dong free to dangle limp and heavy from white Y-front briefs. “Just one teeny, tiny piece of information, and I’ll make sure you don’t get a _drop_ on yourself!”

With a snap of the triangle’s fingers, Ford blinked in surprise at the toilet bowl yawning below him, quite literally. A second, smaller, four-legged Bill rested in wait on the ground between Ford’s feet, a toothy-jawed mouth opened wide and inviting where his eye would be. “Wh-what the Devil–-” Ford sputtered at the sight.

“Don’t leave us hanging, buddy!” Bill said cheerily, reaching to grasp hold of Ford’s penis and aim it at the Bill-toilet below them both. “You need to unload, I need the way to take over the world… It all evens out, right?”

Ford shuddered, gulping for breath, as Bill rolled his finger back and forth underneath Ford’s shaft, coaxing him nearer.

The human’s eyes widened in growing agony. The clock on the wall’s quiet ticking grew louder. Louder still. Every second like an eternity. Was it just him, or was everything going… slower?

“Master of time now, genius,” came Bill’s smug reply. “I can make this as _looooong_ as we need to take.”

“I… I can’t…” A first few beads of urine dribbled down through the air from Ford’s piss-slit. He heard his own voice arch a pitiful octave higher. “Can’t, like this, I–-”

“Yeah?” Bill’s bright voice echoed. “Can’t WHAT?”

“No, no no, I’m–- _ahh…!!”_ Ford trailed off, squirming with primal need. Like it or not, his body was making its decision for him, he could feel it.

With a moan of defeat, a hot, shaking gush sprayed out from him at last, landing into Bill’s open mouth with a slap, pounding on and on, as the Bill-toilet glugged it down like the time punch in Bill’s little martini glass. Ford’s arms and legs quivered in their shackles. He could all but feel Bill’s amused stare upon him as he kept right on pissing, his whole body sagging with open relief.

“See, Fordsy. You can admit it,” Ford heard Bill gloat. He felt his captor jiggle the tube of skin from side to side, making the stream jerk this way and that. “Doesn’t doing what I tell you to do feel SO much better?”

The urine finally pattered to its final trickles. Bill shook the last few drops down to his other self, who licked a curling, snakelike tongue along its jaws to catch any juicy runoff.

“Good job, Bright Eyes,” Bill said, floating up to give Ford a couple dismissive pats on the head. “Now, my equation?”

Ford’s glare never faltered. He said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes.

“Suit yourself, buddy. We can do this the hard way, if you really want,” Bill shot back. His glowy blue martini glass reappeared in his hand, full to the brim and sloshing with punch. “Open wide, Fordsy!”

Ford whimpered, as his mouth was pried open, and an impossible, endless stream of neon blue time punch began pouring down his throat, merciless against his sputtering and gagging. His belly, trim from decades on the run, soon bulged grotesquely, his red sweater swollen tight and round from the sheer sloshing weight of it all.

“We’ve only got _forever_ ,” came Bill’s cheery, lilting sing-song. Then, the laughter.


End file.
